


you shouldn't be here, but welcome home

by mohhmoo



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i guess?, it could be the fancy bedroom place in anna's head or just a sea of fluffy clouds it's up to you, post kproject season 1, short bittersweet drabble, the afterlife type place, they're in the equivalent of heaven i guess?, this is after both tatara and mikoto died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohhmoo/pseuds/mohhmoo
Summary: Totsuka is overjoyed and heartbroken by Mikoto's arrival in the afterlife, only twelve days after he himself had arrived.





	you shouldn't be here, but welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> h e y.... i haven't posted anything here in a... l o n g time... i keep starting things and never finishing them a h a.... but i do have WIPs i just,,, dont know if ill ever post the m,,,  
> mikototsu has been a ship that's meant a lot to me for a long long time but because of recent events in my life now it just... breaks my heart...  
> i don't remember when i wrote this but it was... years ago... really short but i rediscovered it just now and I felt the need to share... i doubt i'll post any mikototsu fics again for a while or even ever but i figured my last tribute to them might as well be this
> 
> did you know that canonically mikoto suoh died 12 days after totsuka because he literally didnt see a point in living without him and for some reason people still dont ship this :-) ANYWAY enjoy being just as upset as me

King was always King. King had never been anything but King, but he had become so many things. King was a person. He was strength, he was weakness. He was violence and he was tenderness, sweetness.

King was home.

Albeit a grumpy home, but a warm one. A begrudgingly, welcoming home.

Mikoto was King. Totsuka had never addressed him as anything more or less; the only times the sound of Mikoto’s name ever escaped Totsuka were the times when he thought he was alone. The times when he was lost in his thoughts, lost in… fantasies.

Mikoto would frown at him but say nothing.

Totsuka felt that if he had still needed to breathe, he would have stopped in that moment; his chest felt like his heart was soaring with happiness and at the same time shattering with sadness, devastation.

Twelve days. Twelve days had been so long. Long and hard and strange because King was a world apart from him. But twelve days was too short. Twelve days was not long enough. Totsuka should have had to wait years before he could see this man standing before him again.

Totsuka could feel his eyes sting as he willed tears not to fall, but it was incredibly hard. There was such a mix of emotions churning in his stomach that he felt like he was going to fall to his knees and sob. Run to King and never let go of him. Cry and cry and tell him how stupid he was, how he shouldn’t even be here but, god, how much he missed him, how much he loved him.

They stood there, still and staring at each other. King hadn’t said anything, only held his gaze with the neutral expression he always seemed to carry.

Totsuka took a shaky breath, stepping forward until he walked straight into Mikoto. Not even bothering to stop his momentum, Totsuka buried his face in Mikoto’s chest and wrapped his arms around his torso, making his king stumble back slightly from the gentle force.

“Welcome home, King.” Totsuka spoke into Mikoto’s shirt, his voice muffled by the fabric. Mikoto’s chest still rose and fell gently and evenly with breathing; perhaps from habit, since they didn’t need to anymore, Totsuka thought.

Totsuka’s voice hitched as Mikoto wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close, pressing his lips into Totsuka’s hair.

“Thank you.” Mikoto squeezed Totsuka closer as his vassal choked out a sob, unable to hold back his tears anymore. Mikoto never remembered a time when he had seen Totsuka cry. He recalled times when he had seen him upset (a very rare sight), but he had never seen his tears fall.

“Sorry,” the older man spoke softly; he knew why Totsuka was upset, knew why he was happy.

“I would have waited, King, you know I would have,” Totsuka gasped out between sobs, clinging tighter to his king’s shirt.

Mikoto sighed, running his fingers through his vassal’s hair, “It wasn’t worth it without you there.” _What was the point?_ The words echoed in the king’s head.

“You were supposed to live a long life,”

“So were you.”

Twelve days now felt like it had been years, all time be damned because no matter how long they should have lived and how short it took for them to die wasn't important anymore. They had both ended up here and there was no way to go back, no way to try again.


End file.
